powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scent of a Weasel
Scent of a Weasel is the thirty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Geo Force. It is the second episode of the Louie Kaboom arc. This marks the first appearance of the Warrior Wheel. Synopsis The gang participates in a charity fashion show, where Brianna plays bodyguard to a male supermodel. Susie wants to bail on the fashion show because she thought of it as degrading. The rangers are stunned that Susie could be a femimist. Outnumbered by her friends, Susie finally agrees to do it for charity. Not to be upstaged, Queen Machina sends Stenchy, a Skunk monster, to raise a big stink. Plot At the Riverside Youth Center the Power Rangers, and the Chandler twins are setting up for the fashion show. Jasmine does not watch where she is going and collides with one of the models forcing the director to call cut. Jasmine apologizes and says she her top model to help get the show back on track. Powell contacts the twins to tell them to take their positions. In the dressing room Brittany and Brianna are helping to get the models ready but are doing a bad job. Brianna puts on a skunk suit, but bumps into a bottle of skunk spray dumping the whole bottle on the model they are suppose to protect. Up on the moon Sprocket and his mother Machina are getting into an argument with Louie Kaboom about his resent failure in Bomber in the Summer while spying on the Power Rangers. Louie, Machina, and Sprocket then come up with a plan to destroy the Power Rangers with a monster called Stenchy. Louie then tells the bots and the audience that he has been reprogrammed making Louie's remote worthless in shutting him down. Back at the Power Rangers' Command Center Drew, Trey, Susie, Telexa, and Gamma 5 are monitoring an object that is approaching earth. Telexa then alerts them to an incoming message from Trina informing them that the Earth is in danger. Up on the moon Vita, Vida, Moticia, Fester, Vito, and Goldar are driving around in their RV Base, and Vito, Morticia and Vita berates Vida and Goldonna for losing the remote and letting Louie Kaboom go rouge. Goldonna and Vida are in the back playing are we there yet, and Vita tell them if they keep saying that again she will dump them out and Goldonna and Vida will have to walk the rest of the way to their campsite. Morticia then says when he gets Louie Kaboom back he says his famous line "the world will be mine for the taking". Vida continues to bug Morticia as our villains continue to drive around the moon. Over at the beach Brandon is settling into her new job and Nicole is near by commenting on him to Hunter and Claire. Hunter and Claire want Nicole to take Brandon on a date to the fashion show. Brandon comes over and gives them their drinks and talks about Jasmine. The date is set and Nicole has no choice but to take Brandon to the fashion show. Back at the Machine Empire Base Sprocket, Machina, and Louie Kaboom get ready to launch their attack. Back at the fashion show, Brianna apologizes to the male model for dumping skunk spray on him and says she will continue to protect him no matter what. Over at the park, Brianna's twin, Brittany and Lt. Powell are having lunch when Stenchy shows up and spays his rancid odor all over the citizens of Riverside. Back at the Command Center the Power Rangers are monitoring the object when the alarm goes off. The Viewing Globe shows Stenchy spraying the citizens of Riverside with his rancid odor, and Telexa orders them to morph into action and go fight him. Stenchy attacks them, and sprays the Power Rangers with his skunk spray damaging their battle suits. Back at the Command Center, Drew is still monitoring the object when a distress call comes in from Trina; the earth is doomed. The Rangers continue to fight Stenchy but he escapes and heads back to base. Back at the Command Center the Power Rangers return and Drew recognizes that the smell and damage to the Power Rangers' battle suits are effecting their systems. The object enters the atmosphere and lands outside the Command Center. Turns out it is not an asteroid it is the Power Rangers' new megazord Warrior Wheel. The Trina contact them telling them that Pyramidas is under repairs, and won't be ready for a few more days; so until it is deployed Gold Ranger will have to pilot Warrior Wheel. And not too soon Stenchy, and the Cogs attack the beach. It is time for the Power Rangers to return to action. Brandon creates a diversion so Nicole can attack Stenchy sending him into a table. Two minutes later a missile comes out of the sky; It's Louie Kaboom he's back! Stenchy then tries to use his stink ray on the Power Rangers, but they destroy him and Clank and Orbus arrive a few minutes later to give Stenchy a growth potion. It is time to deploy the megazords. The Power Rangers use their megazords to battle Stenchy and he vaporizes the buildings around them. Warrior Wheel joins the fight and with the combined powers of the Super Megazord and Warrior Wheel; Stenchy is destroyed, and the Power Rangers win the battle. Back at the Machine Empire's base Mechina tells Louie Kaboom that he screwed up again, and allowed Stenchy to be destroyed. Back at the fashion show, Brittany and Powell realize the smell is gone and Brianna comes in with a giant keg of tomato juice. Its showtime; the Power Rangers take their seats and comment that the smell vanished once Stenchy was destroyed. The Fashion Show goes off without a hitch with Brianna saying the final line of the episode. Cast & Characters *Michael Shulman as Hunter Dean (Geo Ranger I Red) *Marnie Patterson as Jasmin Harris (Geo Ranger II Blue) *Bradley MacinTosh as Trey Wilkes (Geo Ranger III Green) *Kim Allen as Claire Mitchell (Geo Ranger IV Yellow) *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold (Geo Ranger V Pink) *Mercedes McNabb as Nicole Holden (Gold Geo Ranger) *Eric Lively as Drew Hale *Kelly Aldridge as Brittany Chandler *Sabrina Aldridge as Brianna Chandler Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Geo